The owner of my heart
by Higurashi21
Summary: Kagome takes a job working as Sesshomaru personal assistant little does she know that she wont just be assisting him in matters of work, but also matters of his heart. Will he be the sole owner of her heart. NA/ so this is my first story please read and rate.


THE OWNER OF MY HEART

NA;/This fanfiction takes place in the year 2013 in japan Kagome is 23 years old and is struggling to find a job. She finally convinces Inuyasha to ask his half brother Sesshomaru Taishio owner and ceo of Taishio Corp for help by hiring kagome as his secretary. To their surprise he agrees. For the first two weeks Kagome struggles with how demanding he is but she is a very determined person.

3 months later…  
With Kagome "hello, Yasha I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out tonight, since tomorrow's my day off." Kagome said.  
"Umm, No I….I can't tonight I.….I..I've got a meet with my family about dads company.." "So I can't tonight Baby." Inuyasha Answered "Oh...Okay." Kagome said sounding disappointed "But, maybe after your meeting you could come over to my house and spend the night right!" Kagame asked a little hopeful.  
"Sorry Kagome , I can't tonight , maybe another night ." Inuyasha said squashing her hopefulness of seeing the love of her life. "Umm…Okay." she said sadly

'It seems that ever since I started working for Sesshomaru he has been acting a little weird and its getting harder and harder to see each other. And it seems like our relationship is changing and not for the better.I wonder if he's still angry with me for making him ask his brother Sesshomaru for my job. Although I didn't get the job on my own I have earned the job by keeping my first position as secretary and then becoming the CEO personal assistant. Though without Inuyashas knowledge upon my arrival I spoke with Sesshomaru and there we struck a deal.'

"come in." Sesshomaru answered "umm.. they told me you wanted to speak with me upon my arrival? "Kagome asked shyly "yes... you may have the job but weather you keep it is up to you." "Here at Taishio corp we are professional and if you can not accept anything but professionals if you don't function well then you're thrown out. Are we clear?" Sesshomaru asked regally "yes...But if you think I'm not capable then why hire me?" Kagome asked.  
"Just a favor to my little brother why else."Sesshomaru said.  
"oh…. Okay I'll prove myself to you that I'm more than capable of keeping my job as secretary and by the end of the month you'll need me for everything then you will me your personal assistant." Kagome responded with a fire in her beautiful azul eyes.  
"Do you really believe that I'll make it that easy for you?"Sesshomaru questioned with a smirk.  
"Then it's a deal I keep my job if I become you personal assistant and get paid double the salary of the secretary." "Agreed?" kagome asked challenging the Lord of the West.  
"Agreed. Now get to work or you'll be gone before the end of this day if you keep standing in my office all day like a statue." Sesshomaru said.

'Ha and 3 weeks passed after that meeting with him and she had become his assistant do to his late assistant bailing on him for some reason unknown to her at the time she agreed to become his assistant, but she soon found out why everyone asked to take the position either threatened to quit or ran out the door yelling that no way in hell were they ready to lose their sanity. Sesshomaru was extremely demanding and very picky. once when she was asked to make his coffee he wouldn't touch it because he doesn't drink it with sugar and he demanded that she get rid of all the sugar in the company because of his dislike for it in his coffee.' 'Geesh no wonder he seems bitter most of the time.' Kagome thought.

Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard Inuyasha ask "Gome you still there?"  
"Hu… yeah Yasha hope you have fun tonight with your family, love you.. bye." she said quickly as she hung up she couldn't believe she was thinking about him while talking to his brother. What kind of person does that she said disgusted with herself. 'Can't she ever stop thinking about him…. about Sesshomaru.' she thought scouring herself.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha;

"Okay babe im free tonight!" A smiling Inuyasha yelled from the living room  
"Ugh I can't believe that you have to make up these stupid stories just to be with me." "Don't tell me you have to ask permission to do what you want." kikyo retorted angrily  
"NO!" Inuyasha blurted out hurriedly.  
"Well it seems that way to me." kikyo said pouting "I dont know why you're still with the bad copy of my perfection just dump her already?" kikyo spat out venomously.  
"You know that I can't, umm … do you know what my brother Sesshomaru would do to me if I make her cry? he said that he would rip my heart out and shove it up a place where the sun don't shine and you should always take his threats seriously or else you won't know what hit the moment you find yourself dead." Inuyasha said shuddering  
"Fine but, just promise me you won't ever sleep with her, Okay?" Kikyo said seductively  
"I promise you that I will never touch another woman other than you Kiky you're the love of my life." "And I swear I have never slept with Kagome." '(mostly because she never let me touch her that way)' Inuyasha said locking lips with kikyo and started to carry her to his bedroom and settled her atop his bed while throwing a stuffed animal that Kagome gave him on valentines day last year.


End file.
